Impact
by YouSure
Summary: A one-shot from Chuck's POV. After months of no contact and avoidance Chuck sees her again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.**

**A/N: I was having some major writer's block with my multi-chaptered fanfic "I'm All Choked Up" so I blew off some of the creative writer's block with a one-shot I had been thinking alot about, this is "Impact" a one-shot that is set around 2.17/2.18/2.19. Back when Chuck was Elle love struck, I was always thinking about the moment when he would see Blair again and what kind of impact it would be, so I setup a one-shot.**

**I hope you like this and any readers of my multi-chaptered fanfic, I'm sorry! I know I'm taking forever to update "I'm All Choked Up." I'm working really hard on it! :)**

**_well, enjoy!_**

* * *

**There,** there she was sitting perfectly like she would be and should be on that white couch.

I was introducing Elle to Lily and Eric, _against my wishes of course _in the kitchen when I saw her sitting next to Serena_._ Lily insisted Elle and I sit for some tea. We accepted and sat. Serena was at the far end on the opposite couch across from Elle while Eric was in the arm chair to my left, and Lily on the couch with Elle and me.

Directly across from me staring off into nothing she sat, **Blair Waldorf**.

I hadn't seen her for at least a month, maybe two, but it feels like forever. I sat down and could feel her; I knew why it had been so long since I'd seen her.

I was trying to forget her with Elle, and this whole gentlemen's club secret shit. But I knew the moment I saw her everything would come rushing back. So when I sat across from her on this couch, I kept my eyes away focusing on Lily and Elle's conversation, or anything besides her even though it was ridiculously impossible. I always had to look. I fell to my desires and looked.

Everything went mute, Lily's conversation with Elle completely vanished from my hearing and Eric and Serena's annoyed sighs did as well.

My eyes started from her _toes_ that peeped out of her shoes, her _feet_ were half showing too, they seemed absolutely precious, after that came the _legs_. I really craved her, her legs were almost too covered for my liking, but then again I wish they were completely cloaked, one for my sanity, two I didn't want to think about someone else's eyes wandering all over them, like mine were now. Her _thighs_ were my demise, at this point I was weak at the knees I was eternally grateful I had a stable seat underneath me. I quickly moved to her _stomach_ sure it was covered by clothing, but I've seen it bare before, my imagination could look past the clothing. I quickly skipped to look at her _arms_ those _hands_ too; she looked so untouched with her arms showing like that. I was dying, the next part of her I tried so hard to not gaze upon, her _neck_. It was my kryptonite my drug whatever you wanted to call it, it was mine.

If I wasn't in a fully crowded room I would have devoured her, maybe it wasn't the crowded room, but where she and I were at with us that was holding me back. The neck was killing me. I ran my eyes over her _brown curly locks_. Each one perfectly place. Except that dangling one I wanted to fix so badly. All I could picture and think of was my fingers running through each inch of those chocolate curls. This woman could kill me numerous ways.

I looked over her _cheeks_, pink and soft. Well I'm guessing they were soft, I haven't got to touch them in so long, but I can't forget how they felt against mine. They were soft sweet cheeks. I looked at her_ chin_, and then slowly reached the view of her _lips_, which I only looked at with a quick glance. I wasn't going to lose this inner battle, but I would if I looked at her lips for long. They were begging to be kissed, bit, anything. I would completely lose it if I stared at them to long. I ended up looking at my final destination her _eyes_. Except she wasn't looking, she was talking to...I believe Elle! But I couldn't hear anything because she had captivated all my senses, she always did. Right when I was going to pull away she turned her eyes on mine. I was transfixed worse then before, I forgot how much I missed those brown eyes, falling deeply into them and their trance, the comfort they had bared throughout them. That I missed endlessly. I was going to break, but she broke our eye contact before it broke me. For the first time she broke it, she wasn't transfixed as I was.

I had just scanned my eyes over her body and with that I regretted everything I had done to her. **Everything.**

I had this girl and I lost her.

I had to look one more time over her, just to remember and embrace what was her. What I longed for. One time, just a quick glance over. But stupid me got stuck looking again. She was so fucking beautiful; I lied when I said Elle was the most beautiful girl in the world. I knew then just like I knew now the most beautiful girl in the world is sitting right across from me.

Just like I knew that, **she** gave me the best night of my life. That will never change, she made my heart have a beat, a pulse and she made me ache uncontrollably for her. Fuck games, I love her.

**_But she's done._**

* * *

**A/N: If you have any thoughts on this one-shot tell me! I would love your feedback, good or bad. Thank you so much for reading!!! :)**


End file.
